


Compliments

by starsmckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uhura, F/M, M/M, Some angst, Starfleet Academy, jim and bones being adorable, spock and uhura too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quadrumvirate of the Enterprise is a wonderful group of smart, brave and creative people. Talented people need to get accustomed to accepting compliments. </p>
<p>Or one compliment that was accepted happily and one that was not for each one of our beloved quadrumvirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyota Uhura

**1\. One compliment Nyota Uhura gladly accepted**

 

_Lecture hall 287B, Starfleet Academy_            

 

”Your comment on how the non-existing use of greeting phrases in Gorblian reflects the social structure of their society was very enlightening, cadet Uhura.”

 

Nyota, somewhat startled by the sudden voice behind her, turned to face her xeno-linguistics professor, Mr.Spock.

 

”Thank you sir. I enjoyed today’s lesson, I found it very interesting.”

 

The lecture hall was almost empty now, the two of them practically alone in the huge room.

 

”I am satisfied to hear that, cadet. I have come to the simple conclusion that the class would benefit from you assisting me in certain parts of the course. Perhaps you would like to further explain your reasoning about the Gorblian greeting phrases next lesson?”

 

Uhura was slightly startled by the request. Linguistics had always been her thing, and Starfleet had always been her goal. It was nice to see that they were truly letting their students use their full capacity.

 

”I’d be happy to sir.”

 

”Perhaps we should set up a meeting in order to plan and discuss further?”

 

The Vulcan straightened his uniform and reached towards his PADD.

 

”Will 4.30 pm on Wednesday be a suitable time for you?”

 

”Sounds great.” She said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**2\. And one she did not**

 

_The Risan Sun – The Bar With the Best Beer in the Galaxy_

 

”Hey Starfleet! Nice ass!”

 

Nyota snapped her head around to look at the two guys who were laughing over at the bar. She was just about to head back to her group of friends with a bunch of drinks but she quickly put them down on the nearest possible table.

The two guys saw that Uhura turned towards them and they started laughing and whooping even more.

 

Head held high, and a smile on her face she walked towards them.

 

They were both in civvies, she guessed they weren’t Starfleet. Although it wasn’t only their clothes that gave it away, Starfleet lectures their students in not being sexist fucking pigs.

 

”Hey guys.” She stepped up to them.

 

They snickered and looked at her expectantly.

 

”You know what? I like my ass, I really do. It’s nice and round and firm and I worked hard for it, let me tell you. And you know why I worked hard?”

 

The guys were looking slightly confused by now.

 

”Because I wanted an ass like this. And the two of you are welcome to compliment my ass once we’ve got to know each other. But not now. Not yet. You know why? Because I’m sick and tired of being treated like I’m nothing else but a great ass. I’m a fucking Starfleet cadet on the intensive xeno-linguistics track and what I’ve got going on in here” She pointed to her head with one, long, well manicured finger ”Is way more interesting than my fucking ass.”

 

The bar was growing quiet around them.

 

”And I don’t know what century the two of you are coming from because as citizens of the United Federation of Planets you have responsibility to your surroundings to not be total ass-holes.”

 

Several people snickered around her.

 

”People like you two are the reason humanity wasn’t in space earlier. Centuries of regarding women as objects instead of actually letting them used their brains slowed down the development of humanity. And you are aware that it was a woman who invented the dermal generator? In that case you should be extremely thankful for two things. One: that I won’t beat the shit out of you right now because I have some fucking dignity. And two: that that woman invented that generator that would luckily fade the bruise the shape of my knuckles from your face.”

 

The bar was silent. The two guys stared in horror at Nyota, both of them extremely red in the face.

 

Then one person started clapping. Uhura looked around and suddenly the whole bar was clapping and cheering, all of it directed at Nyota.

She wasn’t embarrassed. She was fucking proud of herself.


	2. Leonard McCoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a jump backwards in time between the first and second chapter.

**1\. One compliment that Leonard McCoy gladly accepted**

 

_The USS Enterprise_

 

“You’re like the best doctor ever Bones.”

 

Leonard gave a humph, trying to push Jim back down on to the bio bed. He’d had to give the kid some rather strong sedatives to keep him calm during the treatment.

 

“Well if one thing is true it’s that, you’re lucky to have me kid.” Leonard said with a smirk on his face as he pushed the hypo into Jim’s neck.

 

The kid barely registered it.

 

“And you know what else you are Bones?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“You’re like the hottest doctor. Like, if I would totally cast you in Grey’s Anatomy. You’re that hot.”

 

That sedative was really taking an effect on Jim. Leonard sighed and started fiddling with the dermal generator on Jim’s bicep.

 

“Dammit Jim, shut up and go the fuck to sleep already.”

 

“Not without a kiss from my doc” Jim put on his trademark grin.

 

Leonard decided to give up and started playing along.

 

“Well if you sit still you might just get one.”

 

“Sure thing doc.” Jim was grinning all over.

 

Leonard finished adjusting the generator and started to move towards the other end of the biobed when Jim grabbed a hold of him.

 

“What about that kiss doc?”

 

Leonard chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jim’s lips. As they parted he saw the kid finally starting to fall asleep.

 

“You’re the best Bones.” Jim slurred.

 

“I know.” Leonard took his obligatory place on the chair next to Jim’s bed. His hand still in the kid’s.

 

* * *

**2\. And one he did not**

_Georgia State Hospital_

 

“You’re a brilliant doctor McCoy. Really, it’s a shame all that’s happened…”

 

“Shut the fuck up Adam.”

 

The two doctors, or at least on because the other was on temporary suspension, were sitting in the empty corridors of the administrative part of the Georgia State hospital.

 

“Really. I know you did what you felt was right. I’m not trying to guilt trip you it’s just… You could have done it? Have some faith in yourself man.”

 

Leonard clenched his fists at his side, feeling the anger boil up inside him.

 

“I said shut the fuck up Adam.”

 

“Okay I’m sorry, calm down. I just wanted you to know that all of us really believe that you have potential. I hope you get your license back, that’s all.”

 

Leonard snapped.

 

He stood up quickly and he was suddenly pressing Adam up against the wall, almost strangling the other doctor with his collar.

 

“Now I don’t know what you and the other doctor think of me Adam but I want you to get one thing right. I failed. That’s what happened. I thought it was never going to happen. I though the cure was never going to be found. So I did what the good son should do, I listened to my dad. I fulfilled his dying wish. I fucking killed him Adam. And that’s what happened. I’m not a good doctor. Doctors don’t _kill_ people. I should tare my medical license up myself and just get it over with. Nobody should ever be allowed to hire me again.”

 

Leonard practically spit out the word in Adam’s face, letting all his anger flow out of him.

 

After a couple of seconds he saw how scared Adam looked. The poor guy hadn’t really done anything.

 

Reality was rushing back to Leonard.

 

 _Oh god_ he thought.

 

His grip on Adam’s collar loosened and he grew unsteady on his feet. Adam grabbed his arms and gently lowered him down to the floor.

 

Leonard sat there on the floor of the hospital, drained of all anger. All he had left was self-hatred. He cried for the first time since he killed his father. He cried for the first time since they had found the cure to the disease Leonard though he was saving his father from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm not very good at writing dialogue but anyways... And Bones and his father is like the saddest thing ever and I don't why but I always imagine it happening in reboot too, but JIm/Bones makes everything better


End file.
